1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding device, and in particular, to a foldable holding device with a lighter volume.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional business card scanner usually comprises a web camera and a base. The web camera and the business card are placed on the base, and the web camera captures the image of the business card. By connecting to the computer through an external wire, the web camera can transmit the image to the computer. However, the web camera, the base and the wire of the conventional business card scanner respectively take up a certain amount of volume, which results in a more complex packaging procedure and inconvenience for users when carried.